Locker Room
by I'llDieLaughingAtYou
Summary: Akaya is feeling down so Yukimura helps him figure out his problem. Yukihara AN This is my first posting of a story, it might suck please don't be too harsh with critizem. XD


Kirihara Akaya sighed sadly and slumped down the cool metal of the lockers. Yukimura glanced over at his little Kohai, his eyes widened a little when he saw tears trailing down the smooth skin of Akaya's face. The Buchou immediatly dropped the towel he was using and sunk down on his knees next to the younger boy.

"Akaya-kun? Nani? Daijobu? What's wrong." Yukimura's worried gaze swept his Kohai's body, looking for anything that could be wrong. Akaya sniffed, his glanced up at his Buchou, tears pooling in them. "Akaya-kun." Yukimura whisphered, when the green eyes of his second ace player had been lifted he was shocked. Regret, hatred, fear, and dispar were swirling in those green depths. But the strongest was loyalty. Complete loyalty to his Buchou.

"B-Buchou, I-I." Akaya stuttered a couple times before bursting into broken sobs.

"A-Akaya!" Yukimura was really worried now, he had rarely seen his Kohai cry, and he hadn't expected this time to be this intense. He gathered the young boy in his arms and began to stroke the black unruly hair, hoping to sooth the boy. "Shhh Akaya-kun, it's alright. I'm here, I won't leave, I'm here." The buchou continued to whispher comforting words into the kohai's ears, and soon he had Akaya calm."Now, will you tell me what is troubling you?" He glanced down at Akaya, who was now almost fully in his lap with his hands clenched in Yukimura's shirt. The boy sniffed and buried his head into the crook of his Buchou's neck before nodding weakly.

"I-I don't wanna go home Buchou. 'Tou-san is back, he came back yesterday. And I don't wanna go back. I hate him. H-He hit 'Kaa-chan last night. And I was too fucking scared to make him stop. I-I don't know if she's okay. H-He wouldn't hurt her too bad would he?" Akaya shifted and brought his eyes up to Yukimura's. Throughout his explination Yukimura had listened carefully and now he himself had wanted to hit something. He knew Akaya's 'Kaa-san from meeting her after exaughsting tennis practices when he brough Akaya back home. She was a nice woman, he liked her.

"No," The buchou murmmered, "He wouldn't hurt her too bad," Then after noticing his Kohai hadn't been comforted by this he added, "She will be fine Akaya-kun. And it wasn't your fault that you couldn't stop him. I am sure that his bigger than you right? You would have gotten hurt too if you tried to stop him, maybe even worse." At this Akaya smiled slightly and snuggled into Yukimura's lap. He was happy with his Buchou, Akaya thought, Yukimura would never hurt or betray him. Slowly the young boy's eyes began to slide closed and he drifted off to sleep. Completly safe in his loving Buchou's arms. Yukimura sighed softly and glanced down at the slumbering boy that lay in his arms. He wasn't going to let Akaya go home now, not after his request not to. He need to take care of the kohai like a good senpai. Yukimura lifted the boy up and frowned at the weight of him, Akaya was very light, too light. The buchou shook his head sadly, why did this have to happen to Akaya, he was a sweet boy, sometimes, and he cared about certin things with a passion. Like tennis, or fighting, or Yukimura himself. The buchou then glanced at their tennis bags that rested against a bench, he shook his head, they wouldn't need them, they could stay here for tonight, no one would steal them. He then walked out the door of the clubhouse, cafeful of the boy in his arms, he slid the door shut and somehow locked it before starting off for his own house.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Yukimura's house was empty and quiet, no one would be home for a few days, they had all gone to Hokkidai(sp?) for a vacation, while Yukimura had chosen to stay back. He flicked on the lights to show a nicely decorated living room, when the lights had flickered on Akaya stirred.

"Buchou? Where are-" A yawn cut off what the kohai was saying, Yukimura chuckled.

"We are at my house Akaya. Did you not say that you didn't want to go home?" Akaya's green orbs widened and he pushed out of Yukimura's arms onto the floor.

"Ano, well I didn't think that you would've brought me." The boy looked embaressed. His black curls fell onto his face, shielding his eyes.

"Do you want me to bring you home then Akaya?" The serious tone made Akaya's head shoot up.

"I-Iie, I, ano, can-can I stay here?" The boy's gaze was back to the ground as he said this. Yukimura reached out and grasped Akaya's chin, pulling his gaze up from the floor to Yukimura's eyes. The buchou swiftly leaned forward, and kissed Akaya's soft lips firmly but gently. Akaya's eyes widened before they slid closed and he kissed back. Yukimura wraped his arms around the younger boys waist and pulled him close, he gently nibbled on Akaya's lower lips, getting a soft moan and access. Akaya's whole world was gone now, the only things that existed was himself, his Buchou, and the wonderful kiss he was getting. His knees were week and he would've fallen if Yukimura wasn't holding him up. Yukimura pulled away, his gaze penetrating Akaya.

"B-Buchou." He said breathlessly, a light blush stained is cheeks. Yukimura stared for a second before looking away, shamed for not controlling himself.

"I'm sorry Akaya, I didn't mean t-"

"DON'T!" Akaya shouted glaring at him. " Don't say that you didn't mean to. If you say that I-I..." He broke of and opted for glaring weakly.

"Akaya..."

"A-Aisheritu...(sp?)" Rikkidai's ace player confessed, barely above a whispher. Shock registered in the buchou's mind, and then he was kissing Akaya again. With much more passion this time.

"Aisheritu Akaya."

A/N Okay so I was going to make this into a smut story, but I cannot write smut for the life of me I can only think it up and tryr to write it. SO this is a fluffy one shot. There isn't enough Yukihara around.


End file.
